


Drarrython 2011

by mekare_nuance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, BDSM, Community: drarrython, Drabble, Drama, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Orgy, PWP, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Slash, whore!Harry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:45:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 12,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare_nuance/pseuds/mekare_nuance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conjunto de drables y one-shots escritos para el celebrar 10 años de drarry en español en la comunidad Drarrython de Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discusiones de casa

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto #1 “Ya quisieras”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** PG-13

**Discusiones de cama**

Harry recordaba la primera vez que habían acabado en la cama. Si tuviese que resumirla en una palabra diría: vueltas. Empezaron con besos entusiastas, manos por todas partes y haciendo girar una y otra vez al otro para quedar encima. Al final Draco había despegado los labios de su piel y había dicho:

–Tú vas a bajo –aseguró empujándole con un poco más de fuerza por los hombros para que quedase pegado al colchón.

–Ya quisieras –rió él–. Tú vas abajo –dijo empujando con todas sus fuerzas al rubio para que se quitase de encima.

Ese intercambio de palabras devino en una discusión en la que cada uno daba los motivos por los que el otro debía de ir abajo: porque yo soy más alto, soy rubio, soy mejor, tengo mejores calificaciones en los EXTASIS, soy mejor en quidditch, la tengo más grande, soy el Salvador del Mundo Mágico, soy el heredero de la mayor fortuna del país… No recordaba todos los motivos que daban cada uno, pero ahora que lo podía mirar desde la periferia podía concluir en que cada día se hacían más absurdos.

Desperdiciaron una semana con roces y caricias que acababan en esa estúpida discusión y absoluta insatisfacción sexual, con el consiguiente dolor de huevos de camino a casa.

Finalmente, cedió. Él era el que más estaba sufriendo, pues casi siempre quedaban en casa del rubio y no aguantó más.

–¡Está bien! Yo iré abajo, si tú vas mañana –claudicó ofreciendo su mano para cerrar el trato.

–¡Trato hecho! –dijo con una brillante sonrisa cogiendo su mano y atrayéndole hacia él para fundirse en un apasionado beso –. Sabía que tenía razón –susurró.

Harry le miró lanzando Avadas por los ojos, pero Draco no le dio tiempo a alegar nada antes de que su boca fuese cubierta de nuevo y su espalda tocase el colchón.

Quien le escuchase relatar esa historia y viese su situación actual no lo creería, pues en ese momento se encontraba discutiendo con su novio por a quién le tocaba arriba. _“Slytherins”_ pensó antes de levantarse de la cama, coger el calendario y comenzar al deshacer el hechizo que Draco había utilizado para modificarlo. _“Esta vez no se la voy a pasar. ¡Ya quisiera!”_

**_Fin_ **


	2. Problemas como tú

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto #2 “Adivina… ¡Soy Veela!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Personajes:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Charlie Weasley  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Advertencias:** veela!Draco

**Problemas como tú**

Harry no recordaba haber comido o bebido algo diferente a lo que Charlie había ingerido en aquel buffet de Rumanía al que habían ido a celebrar después de haber conseguido controlar a toda una manada de colacuernos húngaros, por lo que no podía haberle echado una poción. Su amuleto de lágrimas de dragón seguía siendo de un color rojo incandescente, así es que tampoco podía haberle maldecido. 

Podía decir que estaba en serios problemas, porque no podía controlar sus manos que se enredaban en el cabello rubio y acariciaban la pálida piel, ni su boca que lamía, mordía y besaba todo a su paso. A decir verdad, tampoco es que sintiese muchos deseos de parar, aunque una voz en algún rincón de su mente le gritase que eso no estaba bien. La ignoró deliberadamente, en aquel momento no podía ni concentrarse en recordar cómo había llegado a aquella habitación, ya arreglaría cuentas con Malfoy cuando terminase.

Lamió su polla, lenta y concienzudamente, los gemidos del rubio le excitaban hasta niveles insospechados. Llevó una de sus manos al lugar de su deseo e introdujo un dedo, seguido de un segundo. Lo quería ya.

Extendió su líquido preseminal por su pene y entró sin más, hasta el fondo. 

–¡Ah, jod-der! –protestó Malfoy entre dientes.

Él no se detuvo a verificar si estaba bien, no podía. Sería más fácil pedirle que respirara en el vacío.

Salió para volver a entrar una y otra vez, con un ritmo lento, fuerte y profundo. Sin dejar de besarle, devorando los gemidos que le volvían loco.

Estaba cerca y comenzó a bombear la polla del otro, quería que se corriese con él, lo quería todo de él.

Obtuvo lo que quería, podía asegurar que fue el orgasmo más potente que había tenido jamás, y se desplomó sobre el rubio.

Se retiró, tumbándose junto a él cuando fue capaz de levantarse y se quedó observándole por largos minutos, por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de observarle y no sabía cuándo había comenzado a acariciar sus cabellos y su mejilla.

–¿Qué me has hecho? –preguntó aunque no pudo darle el tono de reprimenda que quería.

–Nada, Potter. Es el destino. Eres mío, mi pareja para siempre –explicó Malfoy lentamente observándole con cariño–. Tengo sangre veela.

Debía de estar enfadado por haberle esclavizado de aquella forma, pero no era así, ni siquiera la odiosa voz protestó. Ahora amaba a Draco y él lo amaba él, y por el momento no deseaba más del mundo. Ojalá todos los problemas en su vida fuesen así.

**_Fin_ **


	3. Cuestiones de salud mental

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto #3 “Volver al futuro”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Advertencias:** Algo Chan (nada explícito de eso, pero veo conveniente advertir).  
>  **N/A:** Este reto me recordó este art h t t p : // i1102.photobucket . com/albums/g447/mekare_nuance/drarry467 . jpg y de ahí salió el drabble.

**Cuestiones de salud mental**

Draco llegó a su casa con una erección entre las piernas. Estaba asqueado y avergonzado de sí mismo, pero la erección no bajaba. Miró a Harry que estaba tarareando alguna canción muggle mientras hacía la cena en la cocina, ignorante de su llegada. Su novio estaba bailando al ritmo de su canto balanceando sus caderas, incitándole inconscientemente.

Apartó la mirada, eso no ayudaba mucho. No podía hacerlo, aunque ya no fuese ese Harry, el recuerdo era demasiado reciente, se estaría follando al gryffindor por lo caliente que había vuelto de ese viaje. Además sería como ponerle los cuernos, aunque fuese con sí mismo. Draco apretó los ojos frustrado y se mordió un nudillo para evitar que un gemido abandonase su boca.

–Draco, ¿desde cuándo estás ahí? –preguntó Harry desde la cocina.

Gracias a Merlín, no se acercó pues de otro modo habría visto el estado en que se encontraba. Draco se recargó en la puerta y soltó una pesada respiración.

–Hace un momento –respondió lo más monótono que pudo.

–¿Un día duro? –indagó Harry acercándose hacia su posición.

Draco se quedó mirándolo incapaz de responder mientras el otro avanzaba hacia él. Eran los mismos ojos verdes, las mismas gafas redondas, apenas habría crecido diez centímetros desde entonces, si bien había más musculatura ahora en el cuerpo del rompedor de maldiciones y sus facciones se habían endurecido, pero no demasiado. Harry no había cambiado tanto como él desde aquella época, y sin embargo no alcanzaba a comprender cómo entonces no había sido consciente de lo que había visto ese día:

_Como Inefable aquella semana le habían asignado la misión de investigar el giratiempo. Reconocía que había sido el caso más interesante de los últimos tres años desde “El Ojo de Odín”, había disfrutado estudiándolo, pero si hubiese sabido que iba acabar de aquella forma la investigación práctica se hubiese negado a aceptar el caso sin dudarlo._

_Había pensado concienzudamente a qué año y momento regresar. Finalmente, se había decidido que su tercer, había sido el más tranquilo y en el que menos problemas podría causar si sucedía cualquier contratiempo. De hecho aquellas bolas de barro frente a la Casa de los Gritos le seguían picando el orgullo._

_Se apareció en el lugar exacto, con un hechizo de ocultación y dio las vueltas exactas al giratiempo, tomando nota mental de cómo se movía todo a su alrededor a una velocidad pasmosa. Cuando finalmente paró su yo de trece años estaba huyendo del lugar, al parecer ya no podía fiarse ni de sus recuerdos para calcular la hora exacta._

_Una cabeza apareció en el aire, seguida de un cuerpo. A juzgar por el nido de pájaros que era su pelo, era Harry sin duda. ¡Él había sido el culpable y siempre que le acusaba de eso alegaba que había estado encerrado en el castillo el muy sin vergüenza!_ “Cuando vuelva me la vas a pagar por mentirme, Potter” _pensó._

_Harry volvió a desaparecer, pero sus amigos seguían hablando con él mientras caminaban hacia las Tres Escobas y Draco les siguió. Al llegar allí, sólo el chico invisible entró y ante el peligro de perderle decidió que en algún momento regresaría a por sus amigos._

_Pocos minutos después Draco pudo ver unas huellas sin dueño salir del local y las siguió, con Granger a unos pasos por detrás de él._

_Las huellas se detuvieron en el mismo lugar en el que había aparecido Draco con su giratiempo. Podía oír los sollozos de Harry, estaba a sólo dos pasos de él y tuvo que contener el impulso de apartar la capa y consolarle como en las noches de pesadillas de sus primeros años juntos. La sabelotodo lo hizo por él poco después y ese fue el momento de su perdición._

_Harry abrazaba sus rodillas, y mordía su labio para no hacer mucho ruido con su llanto, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, sus ojos verdes parecían más cristalinos y grandes que nunca y su pelo más caótico que el del Harry de su tiempo que en otro momento le hubiese dado un aire de rebeldía, en ese instante lo hacía de abandono._

_–Era su amigo… –susurró Harry–. Era su amigo y los traicionó. ¡Era su amigo! –gritó con una chispa de furia mezclándose con la tristeza de sus orbes verdes._

_Draco deseó abrazar el delgado cuerpo que parecía poder llevárselo el viento, consolarlo, acariciar los cabellos indomables, devolver la alegría e inocencia a su rostro. En algún momento se había acercado los dos pasos que lo separaban del chico y podía sentir el calor que exudaba. ¡Merlín, era adorable! ¿Cómo no había sido capaz de apreciar la belleza en él?_

_Se removió algo incómodo y no fue capaz de escuchar lo siguiente que dijo el chico. Miró hacia abajo, incapaz de creer lo que sentía entre sus piernas._ “¡No es posible! No, no, no. No tengo una erección.” _pensó incrédulo.  
Cerró los ojos, los abrió y allí seguía. No podía haberse puesto duro por estar junto a un Harry de trece años, él no era ningún jodido pedófilo. Se alejó rápidamente, buscando nerviosamente entre sus ropas el giratiempo que llevaba colgado al cuello. Tenía que volver, aquello no podía estar pasando. Debía ser un efecto adverso de viaje en el tiempo. _

_Sus manos temblaban nerviosamente cuando le dio vueltas al artilugio para volver a su tiempo._

_Apareció en Hogsmeade. La Casa de los Gritos estaba más destrozaba y el suelo estaba cubierto de flores. Era buena señal. Necesitaba ir a su oficina e investigar, pero no confiaba lo suficiente en sí mismo como para aparecerse. Cogió el botón en su bolsillo que era un traslador hasta su casa y lo activó._

De ningún modo podía decirle lo que había hecho ese día a su novio.

–Ya veo que sí –continuó diciendo Harry con una sonrisa pícara y antes de que Draco pudiese reaccionar una mano estaba acariciando su necesitada polla por encima del pantalón.

–Harry…. no-¡oh! –intentó protestar, pero el gryffindor había abierto sus pantalones, bajado sus calzoncillos y en ese momento su mano cogía firmemente la erección y su pulgar rozaba la punta.

–Yo también te he echado de menos –dijo antes de arrodillarse ante él y meterse el duro falo en la boca.

Y allí acabó la resolución de Draco. Se dejó llevar por la maravillosa mamada que le estaban haciendo, agarrando el cabello negro e incitándole a ir más rápido hasta correrse.

Cuando se recuperó un poco miró a Harry quien le miraba a su vez con sus ojos verdes llenos de deseo desde su posición arrodillado. Le instó a levantarse y le besó concienzudamente.

–Gracias –susurró al separarse.

–¿Por qué? Sabes que voy a hacer que te encargues de esto –dijo el moreno señalando el abultamiento de su entrepierna.

Draco sonrió y asintió. Porque Harry sin saberlo lo había salvado de sí mismo. Le había hecho esa mamada y se había olvidado del giratiempo, del niño de trece años y las catastróficas consecuencias en su cuerpo. Después de todo lo más probable fuera que la culpa la tuviera él mismo por meterse tanto en el trabajo como para llevar sin sexo una semana y a la mínima cercanía de Harry sus instintos habían saltado. Pero estaba volviendo a divagar. Volvió su atención a Harry, lo besó de nuevo y lo empujó haciendo que caminara de espaldas hasta la habitación, tenía una semana de abstinencia que recuperar. Todo fuese por su salud mental.

**_Fin_ **


	4. Cicatrices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto #4 “Sectumsempra”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** PG-13

**Cicatrices**

Los primeros rayos de Sol comenzaban a llenar la habitación con su suave luz anaranjada. Harry estaba apoyado sobre el desnudo pecho de Draco y con el dedo índice hacía círculos sobre la suave piel distraídamente. Faltaba poco para que el odioso sonido del despertador que Draco insistía en usar llenase la habitación.

Sintió en su dígito una piel más suave que el resto y siguió la línea recta que marcaba el cuerpo. Esa cicatriz era producto del _Sectumsempra_ que le había lanzado en su sexto año en Hogwarts. Después de dos años juntos todavía sentía remordimientos cada vez que la veía.

–Mmm… No te pares –le llegó la voz somnolienta de Draco unos centímetros más arriba. 

Harry levantó la cabeza del confortable torso y le miró. Su novio sólo necesitó eso para saber la razón de que hubiese parado la dulce caricia.

Draco se incorporó apoyándose en un codo y acarició el rostro y cabello del moreno.

–¿Cuándo vas a dejar de culparte? Sólo éramos unos críos estúpidos. Ésta –dijo señalando la cicatriz que cruzaba su pecho– es sólo una cicatriz más de las muchas que ambos ganamos en la guerra. Tú también tienes algunas de mi manufactura –le recordó acariciando una que rodeaba el cuello del gryffindor como su fuese un collar–. Además nunca podría quejarme de esta cicatriz: nadie tiene un pezón tan sensible como el mío –dijo con orgullo acariciando ese punto donde la herida cicatrizada comenzaba.

Harry sonrió y le besó cayendo sobre él. Las manos cobraron vida moviéndose por todas partes hasta que el despertador sonó.

El moreno lo miró con odio y luego a su novio. 

–¿Sabes qué? Ya que es tan sensible puedes correrte tú solo con tu amado despertador –dijo levantándose.

Draco se quedó mirándolo alejarse desnudo hasta desaparecer por el puerta del baño. No comprendía cómo había pasado aquello. Quizás debería reconsiderar tirar ese despertador, ya era la tercera vez que se quedaba con las ganas por su culpa. Acarició su pezón, pero su mente estaba en el chico que en esos momentos estaría desnudo y mojado bajo la ducha. 

Decidió levantarse, no habían terminado de hacer el recuento matutino de cicatrices y él pensaba contar hasta los lunares.

**_Fin_ **


	5. No tan heterosexual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto #9 “Donde Draco logra que el heterosexualísimo Harry Potter se enamore de él”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Advertencias:** drunk!Harry

**No tan heterosexual**

El muy cabrón estaba ahí una vez más en aquel pub, cada vez que entraba parecía que todo el mundo detenía su baile y sus besos y le miraba, unos con envidia y otros con hambre como él. Y de un modo u otro siempre salía con una chica del brazo.

La noche solía empezar con una inocente cerveza de mantequilla que tomaba apoyado en la barra mientras observaba la pista de baile que nunca pisaba. Como en ese instante, una chica se acercaba a él colmándolo de elogios, el chico se sonrojaba y empujaba sus gafas por el puente de su nariz nervioso. Draco sabía perfectamente cuándo la chica en cuestión sólo estaba siendo soportada por el amable héroe y cuándo éste estaba interesado. Para él era demasiado evidente cuándo los ojos brillaban por contenidos bostezos o cuándo lo hacían de deseo, no comprendía cómo esa estúpida mujer no se daba cuenta y lo dejaba en paz de una buena vez.

Cuando la bruja finalmente se fue, pudo ver a Potter suspirar aliviado y apoyar los codos en la barra. En esos momentos, él siempre deseaba estar al otro lado de la barra para admirar ese culo perfecto que todo el que pasaba miraba con descaro sin que el Niño que sobrevivió se diera cuenta.

Entonces, Draco iba hasta él y cambiaba su cerveza vacía por un chupito de hidromiel, el chico no aguantaba bien el alcohol, o eso le había dicho, y éste se lo agradecía con una amplia y sincera sonrisa que hacía que se derritiera.

Pero sabía que nunca podría tenerle. Potter era absolutamente heterosexual y quien insinuase lo contrario era hombre muerto. Recordaba aquella vez que un mago se había puesto al lado del chico y había comenzado a hablar con él. Potter había conversado con él ingenuamente mientras el otro retiraba su pelo acariciándolo más de lo necesario para ver su cicatriz, ponía una mano en su hombro dejándola caer por todo su brazo en una caricia, tocándolo a la menor oportunidad. El gryffindor parecía que realmente estaba disfrutando de la conversación si tenía que juzgarlo por las veces que le había visto echar la cabeza hacia atrás riendo a carcajadas y exponiendo su cuello al mago frente a él. Todo iba bien hasta que el hombre no había aguantado más y se había lanzado cuál vampiro hambriento sobre ese cuello. En menos de dos segundos había sido lanzado por un pulso de magia hasta la pared del fondo del local arrastrando a todo el mundo a su paso.

Nunca olvidaría la furia reflejada en los ojos de Potter ni el aire cargado de magia que hacía que se le erizase el vello de la nuca advirtiéndole del peligro. No lo haría ni él ni nadie. Desde entonces ningún hombre había intentado acercársele con esas intenciones y si alguien veía a algún pobre ignorante incauto se apresuraba de alejarle de Potter y advertirle de la situación. Era por el bien común.

El moreno se bebió el chupito de un trago y le pidió otro de whisky de fuego. Draco se lo sirvió extrañado y continuó sirviendo copas.

Dos minutos más tarde estaba rellenándoselo otra vez. 

–¿Estás bien, Potter? –no pudo evitar preguntar.

El joven asintió para negar seguidamente.

–No... yo... –susurró. Draco supo lo que había dicho porque sus ojos no se habían despegado de los rojizos labios.

Suspiró y se alborotó más el cabello.

–Odio esto, ¿sabes? –continuó sin elevar la voz por encima de la música–. Quiero decir... está bien eso de que se acerquen la chicas ahorrándome al menos un embarazoso momento, pero sé que sólo es por esto –dijo mostrando la cicatriz que siempre se esforzaba por ocultar por su largo flequillo–. Así nunca encontraré a alguien que pueda soportar a la mañana siguiente. Siento que acabaré solo.

–Sólo tienes veinte años, Potter, no seas melodramático. Más de uno querría tener lo que tú tienes, así es que deja de quejarte –le reprendió Draco.

El moreno sonrió como cada vez que contaba sus penas al slytherin, éste siempre conseguía animarle. Aunque esa noche no fue así y Draco se dio cuenta porque la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

Empinó el codo una vez más y le instó a rellenárselo.

*****

Eran las tres de la mañana, había apagado la música, encendido las luces y la gente salía del local renqueando. Potter seguía apoyado o más bien tirado sobre la barra, con un vaso vacío colgando de su mano.

–Vamos Potter, es hora de irse a casa. Tienes que ir a la chimenea y decir la dirección de tu casa despacio, no es tan difícil –le instruyó Draco.

–No... ‘Toy ben aquí. Más –dijo moviendo la mano con que sujetaba el vaso.

–Ya has bebido suficiente –dijo quitándole el vaso de la mano–. A ver práctica diciendo la dirección.

–Que no quero –lloriqueó.

Draco desistió y comenzó a limpiar la barra y barrer y fregar el suelo mágicamente. Cuando terminó encontró a Potter en la misma posición.

–Venga Potter, dime donde vives y te llevará –insistió.

–No... no quero ir allí –dijo lastimero.

–¿Y eso por qué?

–Chalie.

–¿Charlie Weasley?

Potter asintió. –Stá de vis’ta a Lon y due’me en mi habinl... habitación po’que Lon ‘sta con Mione y yo tengo un sofá conve... convent... que se hace cama.

–¿Y qué hay de malo en eso? ¿No eres un miembro honorífico o algo así y duermen todos juntos? –cuestionó Draco aunque seguía sin comprender qué tendría de honorífico pertenecer al Clan Weasel.

–M-mira ‘aro y no pedo do’mir –explicó Potter–. Y hoy se metió en la ducha co’migo y... –se tapó la cara con las manos y habló al cuello de su camisa.

Draco pudo captar las palabras necesaria para no saber si quería descuartizar a la comadreja o felicitarle por su hazaña: “espalda” y “gustó”. Se quedó un rato mirando al chico borracho recuperándose de la sorpresa hasta que consiguió vocalizar la palabra que no paraba de dar vueltas en su cabeza:

–¿Te gustó?

El moreno asintió miserablemente –Pero yo... me gustan las sicas y... seño cotigo, no quero con él.

–¿Cómo que sueñas conmigo? –Draco estaba cada vez más estupefacto.

El chico volvió a asentir. –Me caes ben, eres beno comigo y no miras mi sicatris –contestó con una sonrisa–. Miras otas cosas pero no mi cicatris. Pero sé que no eres sica y –se quitó las gafas y frotó su cara– no sé qué me pasa. Queo que me gustas pero no pede ser po’que no eres sica, ¿verdad?

–¿Hay gente a quién le gustan los chicos? –dijo no supo como pues sus neuronas habían quedado congelados en el momento en que Potter había dicho que le gustaba.

–Pero yo no quero ser más ‘aro, quero ser normal y... –se interrumpió escondiendo de nuevo la cara en sus manos cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

Draco salió de su ensimismamiento preocupado, Potter no estaba bien.

–Venga, no me llores Potter, los héroes no lloran, ¿qué dirían tus fans? –lo animó consiguiendo que una pequeña risa se colase entre los sollozos–. Lo que necesitas es dormir la mona, ya verás cómo mañana estarás mejor.

Lo cogió del brazo y se apareció en su propio piso. Lo dejó caer espatarrado en su cama. Cuando el chico tocó la almohada ya estaba dormido. Procedió a quitar sus zapatos y pantalones admirando las torneadas piernas del buscador de los Tutshill Tornados. Le quitó la chaqueta y resistió la tentación de desabrochar su camisa. Después se lavó los dientes y duchó rápidamente quitando el olor a tabaco que había cogido en el local.

Miró a Potter que ocupaba toda la cama y lo empujó a un lado para poder dormir él también, se negaba a hacerlo en el sofá, demasiado estaba haciendo ya por el chico, y observando al bello durmiente él también cayó en brazos de Morfeo.

*****

Draco despertó a la mañana siguiente, lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos verdes mirándolo con curiosidad y lo siguiente que sintió fue que su brazo estaba rodeando el torso de Potter

–Buenos días –dijo el chico con una tímida sonrisa.

–Buenos días –respondió apartando su brazo–. ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó bostezando.

–La cabeza me va a estallar, pero bien –contestó–. Yo... –sintió que la sangre se concentraba en sus mejillas y tomó una bocanada de aire para darse valor, cuanto más pospusiese lo que tenía que decir más le costaría hacerlo–. Siento haberte hecho cargar conmigo anoche y si te incomodé con lo que te dije. No debí aburrirte con mis tonterías... Nunca había bebido tanto y no podía parar de hablar, era como una _Imperius_ y...ehhh... Quería darte las gracias por soportarme.

Harry sonrió con la camisa torcida mostrando su clavícula y su pelo más desordenado que nunca, apartó las mantas y se levantó dándole a Draco una maravillosa vista de su trasero bajo los ajustados slips. 

El rubio no podía creer que le estuviese dejando marchar y ¿había dicho lo que creía que había querido decir? Se estiró hasta llegar al otro lado de la cama y coger con su mano la muñeca de Potter.

–Espera. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó anoche? –Harry asintió sonrojado mirando para otro lado–. ¿Y es cierto todo lo que dijiste sobre mí? –El gryffindor volvió a asentir y valientemente le miró a los ojos.

Draco tiró de él hasta que quedó a su altura y lo besó, diciéndole todo lo que había quedado atrapado en su garganta al ver la multitud de emociones que pasaban por los ojos verdes.

Cuando se separaron en esos ojos reinada la sorpresa. Él acarició su rostro con cariño y le dijo lo que necesitaba oír:

–Tú también me gustas.

Draco pensaba que conocía todos los gestos de Potter, pero desde aquel momento atesoraría la más deslumbrante sonrisa que recibió del chico antes de que éste se lanzara a besarle y cayesen de nuevo en la cama.

**_Fin_ **


	6. El informe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto #14 “El hijo del Jefe”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Advertencias:** Abuso laboral

**El informe**

Harry había intentado por todos los medios no entrar a trabajar en ninguna empresa que tuviese que ver con los Malfoy. Cuando tuvo que empezar a ahorrar hasta en papel higiénico no le quedó más remedio que reconsiderarlo y echar currículum también en esas empresas. Los Malfoy controlaban casi todos los sectores del Mundo Mágico, era increíble cómo se habían recuperado tras la guerra. Habían sacado el máximo provecho de su testimonio a favor de Narcissa y Draco, Lucius había salido de la cárcel en dos escasos años y habían recuperado su prestigio, y en esos momentos eran más poderosos que antes.

Llevaba seis meses trabajando en aquel centro de investigación en un proyecto para conocer la flora y fauna mágica que habitaba en el Bosque Prohibido. Al fin resolverían el misterio, Harry había estado emocionado por poder comenzar de una buena vez con el trabajo de campo. Y digo había estado, porque todo había cambiado dos semanas atrás cuando Draco Malfoy había pasado a ser su superior. Harry maldecía al enchufado hijo del jefe por hacerle la vida imposible.

El jodido rubio no tenía ni idea de nada, la última vez que había estado en su despacho había tenido que explicarle la diferencia entre hábitat y nicho ¡por los calzones de Merlín! Si no sabía ni ese concepto básico, podía estar seguro de que no había entendido ni media palabra de ninguno de sus informe y los había rechazado sólo porque era él.

¡Estaba harto, muy harto! Era la décima vez que repetía el informe en esa quincena. Parecía que a Malfoy le gustaba verle en su despacho. Como ese también se lo echase a la cara, renunciaba. Prefería irse a vivir bajo un puente que seguir en aquel lugar incapaz de progresar.

Repasó el informe detalladamente comprobando que todo estuviese explicado de modo que hasta un niño de cinco años lo entendiese. Respiró profundamente repetidas veces buscando una paciencia que sabía que iba a perder en cuanto viese a Malfoy alzar una ceja o sonreír burlonamente, y se dirigió al despacho del susodicho.

La secretaria Mandy le deseó suerte mirándole como si le estuviese dando el pésame antes de indicarle que podía entrar. Harry abrió la puerta y encontró a Malfoy repanchingado en su silla tras el escritorio con los pies cruzados sobre el mueble. Saludó educadamente y le tendió su informe.

–Buenos días, Potter. Siéntate –le indicó tras coger el informe.

Harry se sentó observando el despacho mientras Malfoy leía. Si no le miraba no podría ver sus expresiones y conservaría por más tiempo la paciencia.

–¿Qué es esta bazofia? ¿Me has tomado por un niño de preescolar? –dijo Malfoy tirando el informe con desprecio sobre el escritorio cuando terminó de leerlo–. Tus informes son cada vez peores.

–Lo son porque cada vez me haces explicar más absurdeces que deberías saber –contestó.

Sí, los ejercicios de respiración no habían servido de mucho.

–El primer informe estaba perfectamente hecho, pero como tú no tienes ni idea de biología me lo tiraste a la cara porque no comprendiste ni media palabra –continuó despotricando–. No eres más que un jodido enchufado sin méritos ni conocimientos, que lo único que sabe hacer es complicar el trabajo de los demás.

Malfoy le miraba con ira en sus ojos sin decir nada hasta que segundos después fue opacada por una sonrisa arrogante que se reflejó en sus ojos al tiempo que se levantaba y caminaba hasta quedar junto a la silla en que estaba sentado su empleado.

–Te equivocas en algo, Potter. El único trabajo que complico es el tuyo y pienso seguir haciéndolo –dijo con voz un tono más baja.

Harry lo miró sorprendido con su confesión.

–¿Han pasado seis años desde que dejamos Hogwarts y todavía sigues con esa rivalidad de cuando éramos niños? –inquirió.

–No, no tiene nada que ver con ninguna niñería, te lo aseguro –negó recorriéndole con la mirada.

–¿Entonces, por qué? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes con todo esto?

–Lo que quiero es que nos llevemos mejor que nunca –dijo guiñándole un ojo y pasando la lengua por sus labios.

–N-No sé qué es lo que quieres decir –tartamudeó no queriendo admitir lo que bien sabía que había insinuado el rubio.

–¿Qué serías capaz de hacer por este proyecto? –preguntó con una sonrisa predadora.

–No sé por qué me has tomado, Malfoy, pero estás muy equivocado conmigo –dijo levantándose rápidamente y caminando hacia la puerta.

–Que disfrutes redactando un nuevo informe y piénsatelo para la próxima vez que vengas a entregarlo –aconsejó Malfoy antes de que Harry cerrase de un portazo.

*****

Tres meses más tarde, Harry estaba llamando a la puerta del la habitación 207 del hotel Westbury Mayfair y no creí que estuviese haciendo eso. “Es por la ciencia, es por la ciencia” se repetía como un mantra.

Malfoy abrió la puerta de la habitación, sonriendo como el gato que se había comido al ratón, o más bien como el que estaba a punto de comérselo. Harry tragó duro y entró.

Se encontraba en un salón equipado con un escritorio, sofás, televisión de plasma y una pequeña mesa redonda de cristal con cuatro sillas. El suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra verde ribeteada, las paredes eran de color crema. A su izquierda había un dormitorio con la misma decoración. 

–Llegas tarde –susurró Malfoy en su oído haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriese la espalda y empujándole hacia allí por la baja espalda.

Al fondo de la habitación había un ventanal con las cortinas blancas traslucidas cerradas, a su derecha había una cómoda, en la pared de la izquierda otro televisor y frente a ella se extendía una gran cama cubierta por una colcha blanca.

Malfoy rodeó su cintura con los brazos y se pegó a su espalda. Pudo sentir una dura polla contra su culo y todavía no estaba seguro de qué hacía allí.

Una mano se coló bajo su camisa rojo burdeos acariciando la piel que rodeaba su ombligo y ascendiendo hasta apretar un pezón entre sus dedos. Harry se mordió el labio inferior ahogando un gemido. Con la otra mano hizo que echara la cabeza para atrás hasta apoyarla en su hombro teniendo pleno acceso a su cuello que comenzó a atacar con lamidas y mordidas. El moreno pensó que haría sangrar su labio, y finalmente lo hizo cuando la mano que había movido su cabeza reptó por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su pene al cual dio un apretón para seguidamente comenzar a acariciar por encima del pantalón.

La mano salió de bajo su camisa y empezó a desabrocharla comenzando por el botón superior y descendiendo lentamente. Llegó al último botón y continuó con el pantalón que cayó hasta sus tobillos instantáneamente.

Ambas manos fueron hasta su culo y lo apretaron haciéndolo quedar un momento de puntillas y esa vez no pudo retener el gemido que surgió de sus labios.

–Te deseo –susurró Malfoy con voz en su oído y las palabras se transmitieron directamente a su polla.

Su cabeza fue girada bruscamente, a la que siguió su cuerpo, y los labios de Malfoy se fusionaron con los suyos. Pensó que serían frío como él, que su sabor sería tan amargo como su corazón, pero no fue así: eran cálidos, tan cálidos que temió quemarse y sabían a tarta de frutas del bosque. Una lengua recorrió su maltratado labio inferior pidiendo paso y él los separó incapaz de negar nada a aquella boca. Sus lenguas bailaron una junto a la otra, persiguiéndose y explorando la vivienda ahora vecina.

Cayó en la cama de espaldas aunque no recordaba haber dado los pasos para llegar allí ni cuándo había sido despojado de su camisa, y añoró la boca que le había hecho despegar los pies del suelo.

Malfoy le devoraba con la mirada desde su altura, de pie frente a él totalmente vestido. Harry desvió la mirada, sonrojado y nervioso. El rubio se inclinó sobre él, acariciando sus desnudos muslos demasiado cerca de su entrepierna y reanudó el beso. Los pulgares se colaron bajo los slips e instintivamente el moreno elevó las caderas facilitándole la tarea de quitarlos. Una mano tomó su erección y él gimió aun dentro del beso.

Su jefe dejó sus labios y prodigó besos y lamidas a su cuello, pecho y abdomen, prestando especial atención a sus pezones y ombligo. Siguió descendiendo, guiado por la fina línea de vello negro hasta su polla y lamió desde la base a la punta obteniendo el más sensual gemido. Satisfecho con los resultados, volvió a lamer para seguidamente en engullirla de una sola vez.

Harry se sentía en el séptimo cielo, la opción de contener sus gemidos parecía tan remota como una lejana galaxia. Llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza rubia, pero fue apartada bruscamente. Agarró fuertemente las sábanas, consolándose al serle negado su deseo.

Tres dedos de una mano fueron introducidos en su boca abierta y sin pensar los lamió ansiosamente. Poco después fueron retirados y uno de ellos entró en su ano. Algo de razón brilló en su mente, pero fue apartada cuando ese intruso tocó aquel punto en su interior que le envió oleadas de placer por todo el cuerpo. 

No sabría decir si tardó mucho tiempo en meter los tres dedos, sólo supo cuando los retiró, coló sus piernas en los pálidos hombros desnudos y una goteante polla se posicionó en su entrada.

Malfoy estaba a punto de follarle, no recordaba por qué había ido allí y no podía importarle menos.

El falo le atravesó de un solo empujón cortando su respiración. Dolió, pero el rubio no se detuvo. Embistió fuerte y profundo una y otra vez con placentera puntería y Harry sólo sabía que necesitaba abrazarle, asirse a algo para dejar de sentirse ascendiendo hasta el Reino de los Cielos. Gemía descontroladamente, creía que a veces escapaban palabras de su garganta pero no podía estar seguro.

Sentía que se acercaba el final de todo, necesitaba más aire y Malfoy no hacía más que devorar sus gemidos con besos. Sus piernas fueron bajadas de los hombros y sintió su polla rozar contra el plano y duro abdomen. Aquello fue su fin, se corrió gritando y arqueando, vio una luz blanca tras sus párpados y después se volvió todo oscuro.

Cuando recuperó la conciencia segundos después, Malfoy estaba todavía dentro de él y le sonreía satisfecho. 

–Enhorabuena, Potter. Acabas de conseguir luz verde para tu proyecto –dijo su jefe para seguidamente darle el beso más dulce que jamás había recibido.

Harry no sabía qué tenían los besos de Malfoy, pero no pudo pensar en nada más que no le importaría trabajar toda su vida entregando informes.

**_Fin_ **


	7. Entre gryffindors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto #15 “El Manual del perfecto gay"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Personajes:** Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Advertencias:** Orgía  
>  **N/A:** Basado en la regla 5 de "El Manual del Perfecto Gay" de PerlaNegra, a saber:  
>  _"Regla 5: Sexo: Deporte cardiovascular comúnmente practicado en pareja, trío u orgía; y cuyos compañeros de equipo TIENEN que ser extraños (chicos anónimos con los que follas hoy y mañana si los ves, ni te acuerdas). Jamás con conocidos y mucho menos con amigos, a riesgo de caer en estúpidos estados de enamoramiento."_

**Entre gryffindors**

Draco tenía una regla, una importante regla en cuanto a sexo: nunca, bajo ningún concepto, follar con conocidos. Y en aquel momento se encontraba pensando si debía hacer una excepción. 

Tres días atrás se había encontrado a Potter en un bar del Soho. Hacía siglos que no salía en ningún periódico y no sabía qué había estado haciendo durante esos años para haber cambiado tanto como para que se pusiese duro con sólo mirarle. El mago se había puesto junto a él en la barra y le había dado una descarada mirada de arriba abajo por muy increíble que pareciese viniendo de Potter, o al menos del Potter que había conocido. Intrigado por el cambio, habían comenzado hablar, así había descubierto que el gryffindor había estado dos años en Rumanía domando dragones con Charlie Weasley y otros dos años aprendiendo a controlar esfinges en Egipto mientras Bill Weasley había estado trabajando para Gringotts allí. Llevaba sólo tres meses de vuelta en el país y dos de ellos los había pasado en Escocia controlando a una manada de kelpies que había aparecido en el Bosque Prohibido y estaba causando estragos en los terrenos del colegio de Magia. Eso explicaba por qué todavía no habían anunciado su vuelta a la ciudad, McGonagall seguía cuidando de su alumno favorito.

No sabía cómo la conversación había derivado a hablar de preferencias sexuales. Draco había asegurado que nunca pondría el culo para nadie y Harry que le gustaba ceder el control en la cama después de pasar el día controlando animales salvajes. El rubio había dicho que eran perfectos el uno para el otro, el moreno que era lo había ido a buscar y le había preguntado si le gustaban los pelirrojos. La pregunta le había descolocado por demás y para su sorpresa el chico le había dicho que estaba buscando a alguien para hacer una orgía con sus dos amantes: Charlie y Bill Weasley.

 _“Sí que ha espabilado San Potter”_ pensó Draco asombrado. 

Todavía recordaba las pajas que se había hecho en cuarto año pensando en el domador de dragones y, después de que Potter le asegurase de que Bill se parecía más Charlie que a Ron, había aceptado sin dudar. Una orgía así no se rechazaba, después de todo un enemigo al que no veías desde hacía cuatro años no terminaba de entrar en su definición de conocidos.

Había sido la mejor orgía a la que había asistido. Potter tenía un culo jodidamente estrecho... y flexible, recordó la vez que había entrado en él junto a Bill, Charlie hacía las mejores mamadas que jamás había probado y las manos de Bill hacían maravillas con zonas erógenas que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

Y por eso se encontraba en ese momento con aquel problema. Potter le había mandado una lechuza invitándole a una cena con orgía de postre. Ya había follado con ellos, eran conocidos, nunca había quedado para follar dos veces con la misma persona, pero ¡joder!, había pasado esos dos días pajeándose con el recuerdo ¡quería repetir!

Cerró rápidamente la carta antes de que cambiase de idea y envió su respuesta a Potter, pensando que faltaban cinco horas para que estuviese clavándosela de nuevo.

**_Fin_ **


	8. Dolor de culo por siempre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tema #1 “Odio a primera vista”  
> Prompt: "Era un idiota y no le tomó más de dos segundos darse cuenta de que sería un dolor en el culo toda la vida. Algunas veces más literal que otras"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** PG-13

**Dolor de culo por siempre**

Aquella parecía ser una noche tranquila, estaba de buen humor porque al día siguiente cogía una semana de vacaciones. Estaba recogiendo las mesas distraídamente cuando al pisar un charco me escurrí y caí de culo y, como comprobé segundos después, también me empapé. No comprendía de dónde había salido ese charco hasta que vi en la mesa de al lado a Draco Malfoy limpiando el suelo a su alrededor con _Aguamenti_ murmurando algo acerca de la suciedad. Era la primera vez que lo veía después de cinco años y en ese preciso momento comprendí que los años no habían hecho que le odiase menos, sino que en empatía con mi dolorido culo le odiaba más. 

Le grité, no pude contenerme, ¿cómo podía ser tan imbécil como para encharcarlo todo? ¿Es que quería convertir el local en una piscina?

Cuando se giró me quedé sin habla y con la boca abierta. Creí que podría empalmarme sólo mirándole.

Recorriéndome de arriba a abajo con una arrogante mirada dijo algo, aunque no sé el qué, yo estaba en una burbuja en la que sólo podía comerme con los ojos a Malfoy. Lo único que sé es que cuando terminé mi turno y salí del pub, él me estaba esperando. Me dijo que había tardado mucho y me besó tan intensamente que sentí mis piernas temblar, aunque puede que fuese porque mientras lo hacía realizó una desaparición conjunta hasta su casa.

Después de esa noche mi plan de visitar Venecia durante mis vacaciones cambió, en su lugar las pasé encerrado en una habitación, algunos de esos día incluso estuve atado a una cama, y acabé con dolor de culo, un dolor, o quizás debería decir placer, que experimenté feliz por el resto de mi vida.

**_Fin_ **


	9. Es por la investigación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tema #2 “Conociendo al enemigo”  
> Prompt: "Harry sabía que lo más importante era conocer a su enemigo, por eso seguía a Draco a todas partes, incluso a ese club privado exclusivo para hombres"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Advertencias:** BDSM

**Es por la investigación**

Harry se repetía que era por trabajo, al fin y al cabo Draco Malfoy era sospechoso de ser el jefe de una red de tráfico de pociones, pociones que se vendían a los ladrones y asesinos para poder burlar el _Veritaserum_. Era el enemigo número uno de los aurores.

Cuando le vio entrar en aquel club se dijo que le seguía porque seguramente era una tapadera y era allí donde hacía tratos sucios. Una vez dentro del exclusivo club, le indicaron que al no ser miembro el único modo de entrar era como sumiso principiante. Harry quedó asombrado al descubrir en qué se especializaba el lugar. Para ello tuvo que desnudarse y vestir únicamente una cinta verde con un cascabel alrededor de su cuello, mientras lo hacía se dijo que había que hacer sacrificios por la justicia.

Y cuando siguió a Draco, quién le había mirado con una ladeada sonrisa al verle entrar, hasta una habitación iluminada por una luz roja donde fue rápidamente sujetado por las muñecas con unas esposas que colgaban del techo y no protestó, se dijo que lo hacía sólo para por el bien de la investigación. Aunque en su interior sabía que había sido por sentir una erección cubierta de cuero pegada a su culo, una fina uña arañando su espalda de arriba a abajo hasta llegar a su culo y enterrarse sin dilación con un amigo más en su ano haciéndole sentir un dolor abrasador, y por ese aliento fresco y suaves hebras de pelo rubio rozando su oreja y su cuello justo antes de ser violentamente mordidos.

Después de aquella noche continuó diciéndose cada día que seguí al rubio a aquel lugar era por la investigación, debía conocer al enemigo. Cuando meses después atraparon a otro sospechoso, él siguió yendo con un collar de cuero en el cuello con una placa que decía “Propiedad de Draco Malfoy”, pero que conste que él sólo lo hacía para asegurarse de que el slytherin no estuviese en ningún otro negocio sucio, al fin y al cabo todo podía ser posible con Malfoy.

**_Fin_ **


	10. Lunares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tema #4 “Amor a segunda vista. O a tercera. O a cuarta…”  
> Prompt: "Una relación donde Draco sea un dominante y Harry su sumiso"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** NC-17

**Lunares**

Harry estaba de rodillas sobre la cama apoyado sobre sus codos. Draco estaba tras él con dos dedos torturando lentamente su culo y haciendo que gimiese sin parar. Lo quería ya dentro de él, le rogaba una y otra vez que lo hiciese pero el rubio estaba demasiado distraído.

Draco observaba la espalda del moreno milímetro a milímetro. Con un dedo acariciaba la piel que su mirada recorría. En un primer vistazo había pensado que eran tres lunares los que había decorando la piel, conforme había comenzado a morder y lamer la espalda mientras metía un dedo en el ano del gryffindor hasta que había encontrado otro lunar. Desconcertado había vuelto a contar: eran cinco. Revisó y satisfecho con su tarea accedió a las demandas del chico bajo él que pedía más introduciendo un nuevo dedo. Entonces su mirada se había desviado a sus brazos y piernas. Ahí había más puntitos oscuros. Había vuelto a contar, pero con el vaivén de Harry se perdía y tenía que volver a contar.

–Siete, ocho, nueve... diez... –contó en susurros.

Harry se giró protestando.

–¿Quieres dejar mis lunares y...mmm... follarme de una vez? –dijo enfadado.

–Lo haré cuando termine, y deja de moverte, ya me perdí otra vez –le regañó empujando la cabeza morena para que volviese a quedar clavada sobre la almohada y así comenzar a contar de nuevo mientras distraídamente introducía un tercer dedo.

Harry lloriqueó maldiciendo al rubio y a sus lunares, la culpa la tenía su trabajo como criador de caballos por mantenerle mucho tiempo al Sol.

–...y diecinueve –dijo Draco triunfante–. ¿Ves como no era tan difícil estarse un ratito quieto? –bromeó posicionándose en la entrada más que preparada.

La protesta de Harry murió en un largo gemido cuando fue penetrado de una sola vez y sin dilación volvió a ser embestido una y otra vez, fuerte, profundo, rápido, como le gustaba. Jodidos lunares lo que le habían hecho sufrir, pero gracias a esa larga espera pudo correrse tan fuerte que quedó durante unos segundos inconsciente.

Cuando abrió los ojos Draco estaba tumbado a su lado, inclinado sobre su espalda murmurando números. Harry suspiró rendido e ignoró la locura de su novio dejándose caer en brazos de Morfeo.

**_Fin_ **


	11. La voz del ángel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tema #4 “Amor a segunda vista. O a tercera. O a cuarta…”  
> Prompt: "Si uno de ellos está ciego... ¿es amor a primera oída?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Advertencias:** blind!Harry

**La voz del ángel**

Harry vivía en oscuridad desde hacía dos años cuando en un partido de quidditch había caído de su escoba sin que nadie pudiese detenerlo a tiempo. Había perdido todo lo que amaba, la sonrisa de sus amigos, el viento contra su cara el surcar el cielo y su magia, porque aunque la poseía no le permitían utilizarla no fuese que se dañase a sí mismo.

No soportaba escuchar a sus amigos hablar de los campos cubiertos de nieve, del color del atardecer, de los partidos de quidditch, del color de los adornos de Navidad, del nuevo traje que se habían comprado. Nada podía ver de todo aquello y lejos de alegrase al escucharlo de labios de otros, le martirizaba. Le habían retenido en La Madriguera pese a su deseo de marcharse, no necesitaba que nadie le cuidase, él aprendía rápido a moverse por cada nuevo lugar y tenía un elfo doméstico que cocinase y limpiase, no necesitaba más. Al final habían colmado su paciencia y su inutilizada magia escapó de su cuerpo en un arranque de ira.

Así habían aceptado ayudarle en su traslado a una pequeña casita en el campo y poco a poco se había ido alejando de todo y de todos. Su única compañía era la radio o así había sido hasta tres meses atrás cuando el Ministerio había impuesto un nuevo programa de ayuda a discapacitados y desde entonces un chico iba cada día a leerle.

Había intentado negarse a aceptar esa ayuda, pero después de escucharle leer por primera vez no había vuelto a insistir. Esa voz había caldeado su solitaria casa y acariciado su alma rota.

La voz le resultaba conocida, pero el joven mago se había negado a decirle su nombre, no necesitaba saberlo, le había dicho, aunque podía intentar adivinarlo.

Cuando un mes después descubrió que se trataba de Draco Malfoy ya estaba enamorado de él. Su corazón se había apretado en ese momento esperando las burlas en aquella voz que amaba ahora que podía dejar de fingir, pero no había sido así. Draco había continuado yendo y desde entonces no sólo a leer sino que también hablaban del mundo, de los colores que no podía ver, del pasado, y a diferencia de cómo había pasado con sus amigos no le irritaba sino que atesoraba cada retazo del cuadro que componía el mundo que Draco dibujaba para él.

No se atrevió a decirle que le amaba, pues ¿quién querría estar con un héroe acabado como él? Pero no hizo falta, un día sintió unos suaves labios presionando los suyos y desde entonces se sintió la persona más afortunada del mundo, porque nunca más volvió a estar sólo, Draco estuvo siempre con él, amándole, un ángel que no sabía cómo había llegado hasta él, pero que agradecía a todas las deidades por haberle llevado ante él para que pudiese amarle desde la primera vez que le había escuchado como no había sido capaz de hacerlo con sus ojos.

**_Fin_ **


	12. Esperando al año nuevo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tema #5 "¿Felices para siempre?"  
> Prompt: (un gato negro y otro blanco en una cesta) http://i1102.photobucket.com/albums/g447/mekare_nuance/drarrython%202011/EsperandoAoNuevo.jpg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** G

**Esperando al año nuevo**

Harry mira por la ventana a la izquierda de la habitación, una tormenta de nieve arrecia en el exterior de su casa y el viento silba al colarse entre las ventanas de madera. Vuelve la mirada al fuego frente a él sintiendo cómo el calor vuelve a calentar toda su cara uniformemente y no sólo una mejilla como hace un segundo. Está sentado en el sofá de su casa, cogiendo entre sus manos una humeante taza de chocolate, toma un pequeño sorbo de vez en cuando, un hechizo calentador lo mantiene a la temperatura perfecta, lo que más le gusta es cómo el olor a chocolate llenaba el ambiente, disfruta acercando la nariz a la taza y aspirando profundamente con los ojos cerrados. 

A pesar del frío no lleva más que su pijama de franela y sus pantuflas, quizás necesitaría una bata o una manta para cubrir sus hombros, pero confía en que el calor en sus piernas se reparta.

Sobre ellas hay dos gatos, uno negro y uno blanco, enroscados uno en el otro. El negro se llama Gry y el blanco se llama Sly. Menos de un mes atrás había ido a la protectora de animales a por Sly, necesitando algo de compañía, alguien que llenase el espacio que el rubio dejaba cada día que no le visitaba. Cuando llegó, una mujer iba a llevarse a Gry. Al ser separados se habían defendido con uñas y dientes y habían tenido que sedarlos. La chica que trabajaba en el lugar les había explicado que esos gatos habían llegado juntos y nunca habían logrado separarlos. Harry se había enternecido, deseando que fuese así entre él y Draco. No así la bruja que insistió en llevarse a Gry como regalo de Navidad para su hija. Había sido difícil, pero al final la había convencido y ahora tiene una matita gatuna para cada pierna, que llenan de calor y amor su casa.

Se estremece, si Draco estuviese sentado a su lado abrazándole tendría cubierta la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Mira de nuevo por la ventana, esa noche tampoco vendrá, seguramente su mujer habrá hecho algún plan de última hora o se le habrá hecho demasiado tarde en el Ministerio. Acaricia a sus dos gatos suavemente y estos le miran bostezando y lamiendo sus manos cariñosamente. Harry sonríe con ternura y añoranza, envidiando lo que los felinos tienen, pues ellos estarán juntos siempre y para siempre.

Se levanta, apaga las velas de la mesa del comedor y guarda la comida en la despensa. Es cuatro de enero, es el tercer día que espera a Draco para celebrar el Año Nuevo juntos. Sube las escaleras hasta su habitación y se mete en la cama acurrucándose bajo las frías sábanas con los gatos a sus pies y se duerme esperando que el nuevo año llegue pronto con Draco y su calor.

**_Fin_ **


	13. Mi dulce favorito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tema #Extra "¡P0RNO!"  
> Prompt: "En la cocina, con muchos huevos, harina, chocolate y lo que se les ocurra de comida."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Advertencias:** PWP

**Mi dulce favorito**

Aquella calurosa tarde de agosto había salido de trabajar antes de lo normal y había llegado a la hora de comer, hambriento. 

Al aparecerse en su casa, le había llegado el olor a pastel de chocolate recién sacado del horno y había seguido el aroma hasta la cocina como mosca a la miel. Y sus ganas de comer habían sido cambiadas por otro tipo de hambre.

Harry estaba de espaldas a él, secando el sudor de su frente con su mano, sólo lo cubría un delantal sobre unos slips. Y siguiendo su deseo se había apretado contra él abrazándole. El chico se había sobresaltado, pero no le había dejado protestar antes de cubrir su boca con sus labios mientras se frotaba contra su culo. Había seguido con su cuello antes de apartarle del calor del horno y llevarle hasta la mesa de la cocina llena de los ingredientes del pastal aplastando con su espalda los huevos, así como el paquete de harina que explotó en una nube de polvo. Ambos rieron al verse tan blancos antes de continuar besándose. Poco después toda la ropa desapareció mágicamente como siempre hacía Harry, y Draco pudo dibujar sobre el pecho del otro untando sus dedos con chocolate y siguiendo los caminos con su lengua hasta llegar a su ano que preparó rápidamente con dos dedos impregnados de chocolate.

Colocó las piernas del moreno sobre sus hombros y se enterró en él, follándolo fuerte y rápido, amando los gemidos que escapaban y bebía de la boca de su pareja.

Harry se corrió seguido de Draco finalmente quedando tumbados en la mesa.

Harry sonrió y Draco lo besó antes de apartarse y recorrer con un dedo su pecho antes de llevárselo a la boca.

–Tu mejor pastel con diferencia –bromeó Draco.

–Debería venderlo en la pastelería entonces, me haría de oro, ¿no crees? –opinó Harry divertido.

–De eso nada, tú eres mío, Potter. Mi dulce favorito.

Harry rió y lo besó ante la reacción que ya sabía que provocaría antes de comenzar a recoger ese desastre.

**_Fin_ **


	14. Un caso, la eternidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tema #Extra "¡P0RNO!"  
> Prompt: "Harry en moto, con chamarra y guantes de piel, lentes oscuros y su cabello despeinado. Y si es sobre la moto mejor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Advertencias:** vampiro!Draco

**Un caso, la eternidad**

Harry amaba la moto de su padrino, sentía que algo de él seguía viviendo en ella incitándole a cometer travesuras. Había estudiado automoción a la vez que lo hacía para las pruebas físicas y teóricas para entrar en el departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas sólo para poder repararla él mismo, la cuidaba mejor de lo que pudiera haber cuidado a un hijo y aprovechaba cada ocasión para montarla, como en ese momento.

Tenía un caso en la linde suroeste del Bosque Prohibido, si su jefa supiese que había ido allí en moto le hubiese cortado las pelotas, pero confiaba en que no se enterase. Había habido tres ataques de vampiro en la última semana, en ese lugar a medianoche. Harry miró su reloj, era la hora y miró a su alrededor disimuladamente antes de fingir intentar arrancar su moto simulando una avería.

Era mediados de diciembre, pero con su chaqueta de cuero y los guantes y botas de piel de colacuerno húngaro no tenía frío. Aun así el viento le cortaba la cara y el resplandor de la luna llena en la nieve le hacía cerrar los ojos que tanto necesitaba en ese momento. Cambió sus gafas por unas oscuras diseñadas para ese tipo de situaciones. Y justo en ese momento de indefensión sintió que algo se le echaba encima por la espalda y unos colmillos se clavaban en su cuello.

Sentía su cuerpo arder como si un fuerte afrodisíaco hubiese sido inyectado en su sangre que le impedía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese ser saciado. Una mano helada se coló bajo su chaqueta tocando su cálido pecho hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones donde unas filosas uñas le pellizcaron y arañaron.

Se sentía sin fuerzas, pensó que quedaría inconsciente y no supo en qué momento fue liberado de la mordida y dado la vuelta quedando apoyado de espaldas en el manillar y su piernas abiertas sujetadas por alguien. Levantó la cabeza con dificultad y sus ojos se abrieran como platos pues ante él estaba un irrealmente pálido Draco Malfoy con un poco de sangre escurriendo por la comisura de sus labios.

Sus pantalones desaparecieron pero no podía sentir el frío de la noche. El vampiro estaba sentado en el asiento de la moto y de su pantalón entreabierto emergía una gran erección. Harry sabía que no debería estar feliz y ansioso por tenerla dentro de él, que debería resistirse pero no era así.

Fue alzado por Malfoy sin esfuerzo sentándolo sobre su polla y haciéndolo descender al tiempo que él se levantaba del asiento para ir a su encuentro hasta clavársela hasta el fondo. Harry gimió como nunca lo había hecho y pensó que su voz llegaría hasta Hogwarts.

Malfoy se quedó mirándolo y él suplicó que se moviera sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, lo único que sabía era que quería más de eso y no comprendía por qué el rubio iba tan lento.

Todo transcurrió muy rápido a partir de que sus súplicas fueron escuchadas, terminando en el orgasmo más intenso de su corta vida.

Cuando despertó de la inconsciencia en que cayó, estaba vestido, sentado espatarrado sobre el asiento de su moto y con la espalda apoyada en el manillar, no sabía cómo había aguantado en esa posición sin caerse. Se incorporó y llevó una mano al culo y otra al cuello al sentir dolor en esos puntos, en su cuello quedaban las marcas de dos colmillos.

El sol comenzó a despuntar y recogió sus gafas que habían caído al suelo rápidamente al sentir un gran dolor en sus ojos. La tenue luz del Sol parecía quemar su piel y sintió el impulso de huir. Fue a arrancar la moto y en el manillar encontró colgada una nota.

_”Cien metros más adelante hay una cripta. Date prisa si deseas vivir la inmortalidad conmigo, sino observa tu último amanecer, pues es la única forma en que podrás escapar de mí, Potter. Prefiero verte morir a verte con otro humano. Ya he matado a tres inocentes para atraparte y volvería hacerlo si con ello pudiese hacerte mío una vez más._

_Draco Malfoy”_

Harry dudó un segundo hasta que un rayo chocó con su frente y la sintió arder. No había sobrevivido una guerra para morir por eso. Escapar de Malfoy sería un reto y si no lo conseguía una vida llena de polvos como el de esa noche no sería tan mala.

**_Fin_ **


	15. Una Nochevieja memorable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tema #Extra "¡P0RNO!"  
> Prompt: "En el sofá, antes de que los invitados lleguen a la fiesta."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Advertencias:** PWP

**Una Nochevieja memorable**

Era la fiesta de fin de año y en esa ocasión les había tocado organizarla a ellos en su casa. Había sido una tarde extenuante, Draco estaba realmente cansado y creía que iba a caer dormido en cualquier momento, pero Harry se había encargado de despertarlo cuando se encontraron en el salón algo más de cinco minutos antes de que los invitados tuviesen que llegar. Su pareja vestía un ajustado traje negro, hecho a medida, pero la modista había tenido el buen acierto de hacérselo una talla menos, él no podía estar más agradecido por ello, pues el pantalón se ajustaba como un guante dibujando la forma de su culo y la camisa verde... Tenía debilidad por Harry con ropa verde, a menudo pensaba que si el chico hubiese caído en slytherin le hubiese importado bien poco que fuese el enemigo de los ideales de su padre, no hubiese llegado virgen ni a los catorce.

Todo ese atuendo unido a la mirada insegura de Harry, que siempre mostraba cuando le sacada de sus amados jeans, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y su pelo revuelto había sido irresistible. 

Draco se excusaba diciéndose que vivir tanto tiempo con el gryffindor le había afectado porque pese a que sabía el poco tiempo del que disponían lo había besado con pasión antes de darle la vuelta y empotrarle contra el respaldo del sofá, bajarle los pantalones, abrir los suyos propios y tras un rápido hechizo lubricante había entrado en él. Con una mano en su hombro y otra en su cintura se había dado impulso en cada embestida. Había sido un polvo intenso y desesperado con un final memorable. Pues justo cuando se estaba corriendo en el apretado culo del moreno con un fuerte gemido había sonado un _crack_ y Ron y Hermione habían aparecido en la habitación y segundos después les habían seguido múltiples apariciones hasta que la familia Weasley al completo había llenado su salón.

Draco y Harry habían deseado que la tierra se los tragase y esa Nochevieja sería recordada por siempre.

**_Fin_ **


	16. Zorro y conejo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tema #Extra "¡P0RNO!"  
> Prompt: "En un bosque con lluvia"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Advertencias:** animagos

**Zorro y conejo**

La lluvia arreciaba en el bosque. Un conejito negro buscaba refugio saltando tan rápido como sus cortas patas se lo permitían, Harry deseó que su forma animaga hubiese sido al menos una libre o se cogería un gran constipado.

A unos metros divisó una madriguera, esperaba que estuviera vacía, aunque el agujero de entrada era demasiado grande para ser de un roedor. Se aventuró a asomar la cabeza y por un milímetro no fue cogido por una oreja entre las fauces de un zorro. Salió corriendo, como si la vida le fuese en ello, de hecho así era.

Había un agujero a un salto de él, dio un gran salto para meterse de cabeza, pero el zorro lo cogió en el aire por una pata. Encontró los ojos grises del zorro a centímetros de su cara y pese al miedo fue consciente de lo extraño que resultaba que se tratase de un zorro ártico.

Iba a ser comido, pero justo a tiempo recordó que era un mago y se transformó en humano. El zorro se quedó mirándole quieto durante un momento hasta que él mismo cambió hasta convertirse en un chico desnudo, pálido y rubio y Harry volvió a ser aplastado contra el terreno.

–Sí que eres escurridizo, Potter. Llevo tres días esperando poder atraparte, en el Cuartel de Aurores te están buscando y te juzgarán por desacato a los normas –dijo Draco–. No que sea algo sorprendente viviendo de ti, se veía venir.

–Hice lo que debía, no podía dejar morir a esa gente y salió bien –protestó Harry retorciéndose bajo el cuerpo del otro–. ¡Suéltame! 

Draco gimió sorpresivamente al sentir el frote del cuerpo del otro contra el suyo, sus desnudos penes rozándose y estimulándose bajo la lluvia, expandiendo el calor por su cuerpo que tanto necesitaba. Ignoró la orden y se frotó contra él, ya que se había esforzado tanto y se estaba congelando el culo al menos obtendría algo.

Se movió apretando su erección contra el cuerpo bajo él una y otra vez, al principio el moreno intentaba apartarle luego acompañaba sus movimientos, le besa, acariciaba sus espalda y apretaba su culo entre sus manos con la misma pasión que él mordía su cuello y pecho.

Cuando se corrieron entre sus cuerpos la lluvia había parado y Draco había olvidado por qué estaba en aquel bosque, sólo sabía que quería más de eso. Quizás ser un zorro y un conejo en ese lugar no era tan malo, mejor que esperar las dos semanas que Potter pasaría en el calabozo para volver a tenerle bajo él.

**_Fin..._ **


	17. Locura obsesiva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto #8 “Obsesionándose rápidamente”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Advertencias:** whore!Harry

**Locura obsesiva**

Draco comenzaba a admitir que se estaba obsesionando porque aquello no era normal. Era la décima vez en tres días que había parado a alguien creyendo que era Potter. Sus ancestros debían removerse en sus tumbas cada vez veía una cabellera negra desordenada e impulsivamente cogía al susodicho por el brazo. 

La última vez había sido excesivamente vergonzosa. Había estado seguro que era él, era la misma gabardina negra y las mismas botas New Rock, por eso no había dudado en lanzarse a la carretera cruzando por medio del tráfico hasta llegar a la otra acera donde estaba el chico, para descubrir que no era a quien buscaba, pues sus ojos no era verdes y llevaba demasiada ropa bajo la gabardina.

–Me equivoqué –había balbuceado Draco soltando el brazo del joven.

Hundido en su miseria pudo oír los pitidos de los coches que habían parado en seco para no atropellarle y los insultos de sus conductores antes de andar a paso ligero hasta el primer bar que encontró, pues definitivamente necesitaba una copa.

Y allí se encontraba, maldiciendo el mejor polvo de su vida, definitivamente debía de estar loco.

Apuró su tercer vaso de aquella asquerosidad muggle que osaban llamar whisky y miró a su alrededor. Se quedó quieto, con el vaso vacío pegado en sus labios. No podía ser. Bajó el vaso y parpadeó repetidamente y allí seguía estando, apoyado en la pared de una esquina del bar, con una cerveza en la mano y en la otra un cigarrillo que llevaba a sus jugosos labios y aspiraba lentamente, recreándose en cada calada con los ojos entornados, recordándole lo que esa misma boca había hecho con su polla tres días atrás. Llevaba las mismas botas negras con un poco de plataforma y punta de acero que le llegaban hasta las espinillas, unos pantalones de cuero tan ajustados que parecía imposible que hubiese podido meterse en ellos a no ser que los cosiese después de ponérselos y una camiseta de rejilla que sólo cubría su pecho bajo la larga gabardina. Y la prueba definitiva de que era Potter, sus ojos de un verde imposiblemente brillante que en aquel momento le estaban mirando, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado recorriendo aquel cuerpo de pecado para que el chico se hubiese dado cuenta y le estuviese sonriendo con arrogancia.

Pasó la lengua por sus labios inconscientemente, dejó el vaso junto a unos billetes que pagasen su cuenta y caminó hasta él como si estuviese hechizado. Le cogió del brazo – _“Al fin el brazo de Potter”_ –, y lo condujo a los baños desde donde se aparecieron en su apartamento.

Nada más llegar su lengua ya estaba profundizando en la boca del moreno, por el rabillo del ojo vio que estaban en el salón, un viaje a Australia parecía más corto que el camino al dormitorio. Quitó la gabardina que dificultaba su paso al divino trasero que se apresuró a apretar recibiendo un dulce gemido, para volver a subir sus manos acariciando la suave piel de su torso hasta que la camiseta le dificultó el paso. La quitó rápidamente y torturó con una de sus manos un moreno pezón mientras dejaba chupetones en el largo cuello obteniendo más excitantes gemidos. Lo deseaba tanto, tres días era mucho tiempo esperando. Lo giró hacia la derecha donde estaba el sofá quedando el gryffindor apoyado en el respaldo del sofá y tiró de los pantalones rompiéndolos por las costuras. El culo que tanto deseaba penetrar se ofrecía sin reservas para él. Abrió sus pantalones y liberó su polla más que dura. Cogió su varita y susurró un hechizo lubricante junto a uno de protección y se introdujo en la apretada cavidad hasta el fondo.

Salió para volver a entrar fuerte y profundo obteniendo aquellos gemidos que le volvían loco. Una mano agarraba con fuerza las caderas color canela, seguramente dejaría marca, la otra acariciaba y apretaba toda la piel expuesta que alcanzaba.

Estaba cerca, muy cerca. Tiró del pelo de Potter haciendo que se incorporase hasta que su espalda tocase su pecho y besó ferozmente su boca.

–Di mi nombre –ordenó comenzando a morder su cuello.

–Mal...¡ah!...foy... –obedeció entre gemidos.

–Mi nombre, Harry –le reprendió mordiendo fuerte.

–¡AH!..Dr..¡ah!...aco.

–Repítelo... más –dijo al tiempo que llevaba una de las manos laxas del moreno a su polla instándole a masturbarse.

Harry obedeció gimiendo su nombre una y otra vez hasta que sintió que el rubio estaba a punto de correrse y lo hizo él segundos antes gritando su nombre.

Harry volvió a quedar apoyado en el sofá soportando el peso de Malfoy que se recargaba en su espalda. Miró distraídamente el reloj, faltaba media hora para que su tiempo allí terminase y el rubio aún tardaría en poder tenerse en pie, mucho más para que su polla se levantase. Lo había dejado agotado, sin hacer nada más que saber el momento exacto en que debía correrse, por algo era el mejor de la ciudad.

Finalmente, el slytherin salió de su interior y tiró de él hasta el “lejano” dormitorio a diez pasos de distancia. Se dejó caer en la cama llevando al prostituto con él en el proceso. El chico se quitó las botas con un giro de su mano y besó al rubio, a los clientes que querían que dijese sus nombres les gustaban los besos dulces y lentos. Malfoy acarició su espalda hasta llegar a su culo donde la dejó descansar. Harry comenzó a descender por el pálido cuerpo dejando dulces besos húmedos hasta llegar al flácido pene y disponerse a despertarlo, pero fue detenido por una mano tirando de su pelo.

–Ven –susurró Draco.

Potter subió hasta quedar a su altura y él le rodeo con sus brazos. La morena cabeza fue apoyada en su pecho y Draco se dejó caer en un reconfortante sueño después de tres noches de insomnio buscando a la fuente de sus deseos por las calles de Londres.

*****

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, Potter no estaba, así como tampoco el sobre con dinero que llevaba tres días preparado en su mesilla. Dracó suspiró y miró al techo pensando que la próxima vez le esposaría a la cama para que no escapase y le tuviese Merlín sabía cuánto tiempo buscándole.

**_Continúa..._ **


	18. Travestido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tema #Extra "¡P0RNO!"  
> Prompt: (un chico en medias y bragas :P )http://i1102.photobucket.com/albums/g447/mekare_nuance/drarrython%202011/Travestido.jpg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Advertencias:** PWP, whore!Harry  
>  **N/A:** Continuación de "Locura obsesiva"

**Travestido**

Harry había tenido clientes de lo más variopintos, después de dos años en el negocio pensaba que ya lo había visto todo. Pero siempre esperó que nadie le pidiese aquello. En otras circunstancias se hubiera negado, pero se había gastado todos sus ahorros en una moto nueva y debido a una discusión con su estúpido compañero de piso su magia se había salido de control y se había cargado la instalación eléctrica de la cocina de su casa. Necesitaba repararlo urgentemente.

Malfoy había aparecido como caído del cielo con sus sobornos para que se acostase con él de nuevo. ¿Quién le diría que tendría al príncipe de Slytherin comiendo de la mano algún día?

Por desgracia la costosa oferta iba asociada a esa odiosa petición.

Harry terminó de pintarse los labios de rojo y salió del baño. En la cama le esperaba el rubio desnudo, quien le observó de arriba a abajo con hambre.

Miró sus ojos enmarcados por un lápiz negro y sus pestañas imposiblemente largas por la acción del rímel. Sus labios estaban pintados de un rojo intenso, su cuello tan tentador como siempre sin nada que le impidiese atacarlo, pues la camisa blanca que llevaba estaba abierta dos botones y a esa misma altura colgaba la corbata de Gryffindor. En sus caderas había una muy corta falda negra con vuelo, el resto de sus piernas las cubrían una medias negras que desaparecían en unos zapatos negros de tacón de aguja.

Malfoy se relamió y Harry caminó con cuidado para no caerse hasta él, sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. El rubio acarició sus piernas desde la parte de atrás de las rodillas ascendiendo por el muslo hasta llegar a su culo bajo la falda libre de ropa. Apretó y el moreno jadeó inclinándose para permitirle besarle como sabía que deseaba. Sus labios se fundieron con los del otro esparciendo el pintalabios y sus lenguas iniciaran una danza juntas, mientras sus manos dejaban el deseable culo y subían por la espalda hasta enredarse una en el caótico cabello y la otra acariciar el cuello y comenzar a bajar desabrochando los botones de la camisa.

Una vez hubo terminado, continuó deshaciéndose de la falda al tiempo que mordía el descubierto pecho y los botones rosados que lo adornaban obteniendo gemidos del chico que era suyo durante esa hora al menos.

Malfoy contempló el banquete para la vista ante él, Harry sólo estaba cubierto por un tanga negro femenino de encaje y las medias unidas a éstas por un liguero. Gimió relamiéndose inconscientemente y volvió a atacar su cuello antes de recostarse en la almohadas para deja que el chico continuase con el espectáculo.

Harry tomó el broche y lo soltó de una media lentamente, estiró la pierna hacia un lado y la empujó hasta los tobillos, dejándola caer al suelo junto al zapato. Después hizo lo mismo con la otra hacia el otro lado quedando tan abierto de piernas como le era posible.

El rubio se agarró a la sábana para contener el impulso de arrancar el tanga y hacerle bajar por su polla en esa misma posición. 

El ya estrecho tanga fue arrancado igualmente por el otro y para su sorpresa y placer, tras sentir la magia fluir durante un segundo, el moreno se empaló en su polla hasta quedar sentado sobre él. Sus gemidos pudieron ser oídos en todo el pasillo del hotel.

Tras recuperarse ambos de la impresión, Harry comenzó a moverse arriba y abajo, Malfoy se había incorporado y mientras una mano en sus caderas guiaba sus movimientos la otra vagaba por su cuerpo al igual que su boca.

El anillo que atravesaba era demasiado estrecho, no sabía que hacía el moreno para que siguiese siéndolo tanto pero le encantaba y le estaba llevando al límite rápidamente. El prostituto se corrió, como siempre sabiendo el momento justo en que hacerlo y él se siguió.

Se quedaron tumbados uno al lado del otro, exhaustos y se quedaron dormidos al instante.

*****

Cuando despertó, Harry había volado ¡otra vez! Draco se levantó de mal humor y miró las esposas que había en el cabecera de la cama que pensaba haber usado para impedirle marcharse, pero se había dormido demasiado rápido por décima vez.

**_Continúa..._ **


	19. Victoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tema #Extra "¡P0RNO!"  
> Prompt: La imagen de unas esposas, no merece la pena ponerlas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Advertencias:** whore!Harry, "crazy!Draco"  
>  **N/A:** Continuación de "Travestido"

**Victoria**

Harry se despertó al escuchar una risa desquiciada a su lado. Abrió los ojos y encontró a Malfoy riendo a mandíbula batiente y una expresión de absoluto triunfo.

No sabía por qué Malfoy estaba así y no quería averiguarlo, sólo quería salir de allí. Se había dormido y no tenía la menor intención de permanecer más tiempo allí. Intentó levantarse pero descubrió que estaba esposado por ambas manos al cabecero de la cama.

–¡Lo logré! ¡Te atrapé! ¡Y no te pienso soltar jamás! –dijo Malfoy sin parar de reír.

–¿Qué mierdas dices? ¡Suéltame! –ordenó Harry–. Ya me tuviste anoche y yo tengo cosas que hacer.

–No... de eso nada, Potter. ¡Eres mío, sólo mío! Y no te voy a soltar para que vuelvas a perderte por Londres y yo me pase días y noches buscándote. ¡Ni hablar!

–Se te va la olla. Te lo he dicho muchas veces, no soy de nadie, ¿te enteras?

–Claro que sí, eres mío y voy a follarte ahora para marcar lo que es mío. No vas a volver a salir de esta habitación –dijo posicionándose sobre él. Por extraño que pareciera la excitación por el triunfo se había presentado también en su polla.

Se colocó entre las piernas del prostituto y lo penetró sin más. Marcó su cuello con mordiscos así como su pecho, repitiendo sin parar “Mío, mío” en cada embestida.

Harry gritaba, unas veces de placer otras para decirle que pasase y le soltase, que no tenía ningún derecho, que no era suyo.

Draco no iba a volver a soltarlo, Potter se acostumbraría y acabaría gustándole. Se convenció de ello en su locura, porque su obsesión con el moreno había acabado con su cordura, si lo conseguiría o no, sólo el tiempo diría. Por el momento se sentía bien poder cumplir uno de sus sueños: despertar y encontrar a Harry a su lado sólo para él.

**_Fin_ **


End file.
